Two Can Play That Game
by Jagger3
Summary: While the other task force members are hard at work to catch Kira, Light is plotting revenge. But it's not your every-day-run-of-the-mill type revenge. Oh no, not with Light Yagami. He had a plan to get back at L, to win in this little game. And the constant surveillance cameras in their room were going to help him. Rated M for yaoi.


Light drummed his fingers gently against the desk, watching L out of the corner of his eye. It was a Monday night in the task force, and they'd all been working diligently to catch Kira. The atmosphere was positive for once, everyone sure that this new lead on a business group would prove fruitful. Everyone, except Light. He was plotting revenge, and wasn't too focused on the task at hand. He licked his lips absentmindedly as he toyed with different ideas.

It had all started when he and L had decided to start having sex. At first it had been purely physical; Light was a teenage boy with needs, L was chained to him 24/7. It just worked out. Then it became more twisted and lines blurred as they continued, even after the handcuffs had been removed. It was almost a daily thing now, and they both found new ways to spice up their rather alarming bedroom life. Last night, L had brought out a bondage set and tortured Light for hours, bringing out the inner masochist in Light that neither of them knew he had. Needless to say, they'd both agreed it was the best sex of their life. And now, Light was going to top it. But he wasn't going for the 'best sex award', oh no, he was going for the biggest tease. And now, as he caught sight of the monitors on L's screen, he knew exactly how to do it.

Standing up, faking a yawn, Light stretched and proclaimed, "I'm exhausted, I hope you don't mind Ryuzaki, but I'm going to bed."

"Sleep well, Light-kun." L replied distractedly, his dark, fathomless eyes trained on the many different rooms on his computer screen.

Light smirked and left, calling goodnight to his father as he left. He knew L was the only one to look at the monitors, and he also knew that it was getting late; he'd started a chain reaction by leaving—and soon all the others would begin to feel drowsy. It was purely psychological.

Entering the room he and L shared, Light pondered on exactly how he wanted to start. Even after they'd taken the cuffs off, the two of them continued to share a room. It was just easier. L told Chief Yagami that it was just a precaution, and Light had told his father it was perfectly find. And so the Chief, unwillingly, agreed to let it continue. Little did he know what his son was getting up to…

Standing now in the middle of the room, Light tugged off his tie, letting it slide to the ground. He didn't know if L was watching—he doubted it—yet he was planning to put on one helluva show. And the beginning was just to get himself in the mood. Closing his eyes half way, Light let his mind wander as he plucked the buttons of his shirt open. His mind immediately latched onto a picture of L, eyes burning, hair disheveled, pinning him to the bed and ripping his clothes off.

A soft purr thrummed in Light's chest as he slid his hands over his exposed chest, pushing his shirt off and letting it fall to the floor. Was L watching? The thought brought another picture to mind; L, sitting in that peculiar position, biting his thumb and silently egging him on, barely rooms away. Light licked his lips and unbuttoned his pants, sliding them off his hips and letting them pool at his feet, leaving him in his underwear.

L sighed and bit his thumb, watching as the last of the task force members left. He didn't really need them at the moment, but a little company never hurt. Chief Yagami was still there though, on the other side of the room, going through a report. L's eyes flickered to the main screen and he paused, his eyes focusing on the middle screen; his bedroom.

A miniature Light was lying on their bed, clad only in boxers, running his hands over his body slowly, playing with his nipples and rolling his head to the side, exposing his neck.

L's eyes widened as Light's hands traveled lower over his body, sliding up the inside of his thigh. He could practically hear the soft sigh escaping from Light's parted lips, and L shifted in his seat. What was Light doing?

Light's body began to prickle as he raked his nails over his sides, sending shivers up his spine. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and slowly, teasingly, pushed them off, freeing one tan leg after the other. He was half hard as he kicked the boxers to the floor, and smiled to himself as his hand wrapped around his length.

With a quiet moan he began to stroke himself, spreading his legs simultaneously as he hardened in his hand. Now Light's mind began to throw pictures at him; L, biting his neck as his fingers trailed over his body. L, body shaking as Light took him in his mouth and pleasured him. L, during their first time having sex, watching in rapture as he made Light cry out his name while fucking him with his fingers. L, sweat covering his body as he pinned Light to the bed and bit him, growling that he belonged to him.

Light moaned loudly, his hand picking up the pace as his mind threw rapid fire images of L at him. Himself bent over the bed, L behind him, fucking him mercilessly. L kissing him so hard it drew blood, both their greedy tongues devouring the red wine. Both of them, fighting for dominance, pleasure making it too hard for either of them continue; yet stubbornly they persisted.

Panting, Light slowed his hand down, not wanting to come just yet. He could feel a dull aching grow inside him, but he wasn't going to succumb. He would win this little game. Reaching over, he tugged open the bedside drawer on L's side, rooting around for something he knew would be there.

L's breathing was heavy as his eyes remained glued to the screen. He barely acknowledged Chief Yagami's presence anymore as his son pleasured himself on camera. It made the detective's pants tight and he bit down harder on his thumb, making himself hiss in pain.

"Ryuzaki-san? Is everything ok?" Chief Yagami asked, startling L.

"Yes, yes everything is fine." L said absentmindedly, watching as Light reached into his bedside drawer. What could he want that was in there? L leaned forward eagerly as Light's hand emerged, and his mouth parted in surprise.

That little devil! L had been saving that! Gritting his teeth, L watched as Light snatched a bottle of lube and dropped the other thing to the side. Would he really use it? On himself? The possibilities almost made L drool.

L had really outdone himself with this one, Light thought with amusement. The thing he'd grabbed was a long, large purple vibrator, ridged and covered with bumps to fully stimulate someone during anal sex. He'd originally planned on going right on to using it, but once he felt its girth, decided maybe some prepping wouldn't be too bad of an option.

Coating three fingers in lube, Light slid two inside himself and let his head fall back, wiggling his hips as he pushed the cool, slippery invaders deeper. He knew, somehow, that L was watching. So now it was time for the show.

Arching off the bed, he tossed his head back and moaned as he thrust his fingers deeper, curling them to hit his prostate dead on. A shudder of pleasure ran up his body, and he moaned again, thrusting them in again and again. He added the third finger not soon after, and groaned loudly as he finger fucked himself, feeling L's eyes on him.

Another picture flash in his mind; himself, bound and helpless as L slowly slid a different vibrator into him, watching him intently as Light had struggled against his bonds, screaming in ecstasy as it was pushed deeper.

Now Light plunged his fingers in, moaning and tossing his head back as pleasure began to build up inside of him, "Oh! Oh yes, yes more, fuck me harder, more, L!" He began to whisper, knowing what begging did to the detective.

L's feet had slipped from under him and he now sat like a normal person, to accommodate the growing problem in his jeans. His eyes were wide and unblinking as he watched Light pleasure himself, moaning and thrusting the fingers deeper into his entrance.

He could practically hear the lewd sounds those fingers made as Light touched himself, and it made L shift in his seat impatiently. He wanted to be there, he wanted to be the one making Light moan like that. But Chief Yagami was still here, and L knew he'd think it was strange if L, an insomniac, claimed exhaustion.

But…he could still listen. Slowly, so not to arouse suspicion, L snagged a pair of headphones and put them on, plugging them on and clicking on the window that showed their room.

Immediately, he was assaulted by the most vulgar, delicious sounds he'd ever heard. If the detective hadn't been hard already, this certainly would have done it.

"_Oh! Yes! More! Just like that! Fuck me harder, L! Plea—ahh! YES! More more please more!"_

L felt his face heat up as heat pooled in his lower belly. Dammit, dammit dammit! His fingers curled into fists as he watched Light arch off the bed and cry out, his body shaking as pleasure raced through him. L could almost feel the bunch and strain of Light's muscles under his own hands, he could almost feel how it felt to restrain Light by force, make him beg to be taken. A soft groan escaped L's lips and he looked up hurriedly in case Chief Yagami had heard it. He hadn't, but L knew it was only a matter of time before Chief Yagami noticed something unusual about L.

Light pulled his fingers out slowly, whimpering as he felt an achy, neediness rush over him. He almost slammed his fingers back in and finished, but he still had another toy to play with. Using more lube, he coated the purple vibrator and set the setting on low, smirking deviously as it purred to life in his hands.

He positioned it at his entrance, the head barely pushing against the first ring of muscle, and then slammed it in, making Light arch off the bed and scream with painful pleasure. It hurt and burned and felt so god damn good that all Light's plans flew from his head.

The vibrator's ridges and bumps pressed against all his sensitive spots, sending pleasure reverberating through his body and making Light claw at the bed, crying out desperately. He spread his legs wider and tired to take it deeper, but his position wasn't good enough for that. Whimpering, he slowly pulled it out and then slid it back in, twisting it as he choked back another scream.

Pulling it completely out and turning it up to medium, Light got up on his hands and knees, presenting himself to where he knew the camera was, and thrust the vibrator into him.

L's hands flew his mouth as he moaned, feeling himself ache terribly for Light. His eyes burned from not blinking, but he didn't dare bat an eyelash as Light got on his hands and knees. No…no he wasn't going to…

"Chief Yagami, you should go home." L said suddenly, knowing how he looked but couldn't care less. He needed to get there; NOW.

"Ryuzaki? Are you feeling alright?" Chief Yagami said, noticing L's appearance.

"No, I think I might have caught something." L replied stiffly, a shudder wracking up his body as Light plunged the vibrator into himself doggy style, "I'm going to go lay down, and I suggest you take the night off too. You've been working very hard lately and I think you deserve some time with your family."

"Well, thank you Ryuzaki. Good night." He smiled and gathered his things, "Feel better."

Light heard him before he got to the room. Even in his pleasure drunken state he knew L was coming, and it made his body burn. Twisting the vibrator out of himself Light groaned as L burst through the door. The look he was wearing was priceless. One half burning desire, one half murderous intension.

"L," Light moaned tossing the vibrator away and falling to his forearms, leaving his ass up in the air. He knew how inviting he looked and he stared at the detective pleadingly, "I know I did a bad thing, so please come here and punish me!"

All that could be heard was a muted curse and the thud of jeans and boxers hitting the floor.

And then L slammed into him, making Light scream in relief and pleasure as he was finally filled up. Nothing, not even that vibrator, was anything compared to the real deal. And he knew he was in for it now. "Fuck me!" He hissed, and then screamed again as L grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged his head back, slamming into him again and again. "YES! Yes more more AGHHH YES! PLEASE! HARDER! L harder! PUNISH ME DAMMIT!"

L growled and arched over him, sinking his teeth into Light's shoulder as he ruthlessly fucked him into the mattress, making Light scream in pleasure. He couldn't take much more of it and he knew Light was more than close. Releasing his hair, L grasped his hips and plunged into him, bringing Light's hips back to meet his every thrust.

"L! I c-can't! I'm s-so close!" Light cried out, and then L snapped his hips deep inside him, hitting his already abused prostate dead on. With one last, raw, broken scream, Light arched his back and came violently over the bed, howling L's name as he did.

The burning silky walls clamped down around L brutally and Light's name burst from his lips, filled with pleasure as he released deep inside him. With a moan he slowly slid out, a tiny smile appearing on his lips as Light whimpered.

Light fell to his stomach, ignoring the mess they'd made and just lying their limply. He heard L shift around behind him and then soft lips pressed against his shoulder, making him murmur in sleepy surprise. He peeked out at him from under his hair to see L run his tongue gently over the bright red mark.

"Light-kun deserved this." L murmured, kissing the mark once more and then laying down beside Light.

"Mmhmm." Light agreed, amused by the look of surprise on L's face as he said so. "I told you I'd been bad."

"Light-kun was obscenely naughty." L corrected, "And will be punished again when he wakens."

Light hummed and closed his eyes, too tired to be bothered with an appropriate comeback, "Don't disappoint me." He mumbled teasingly, and then opened an eye curiously as he felt L wrap his arms around him.

"Sleep, Light-kun, and you shall be properly dealt with tomorrow." L whispered, pressing his lips to Light's head and smiling to himself as the brunet fell asleep in his arms.

Being an insomniac did have its advantages, L mused. He had all night to plan his long, torturous revenge that would not disappoint Light-kun.

The End.


End file.
